guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chest
Normal Mode Chests The landscapes of Tyria, Cantha, Elona, and the known parts of the mists, are all dotted with randomly positioned locked chests, which are guaranteed to contain uncommon or rare items. Whenever your party finds a locked chest, multiple party members can each use their own keys to unlock the chest and get their own loot. Monsters randomly drop chest keys, and you can also buy chest keys from Merchants. Chests differ in regions and can only be unlocked with the appropriate key. A chest can only be opened once per player per time of visiting the area where the chest is in. A player can open a chest with the corresponding key (i.e. a Krytan Key will open a Krytan Chest). Whoever opens the chest is granted a piece of loot. Therefore, if you open a chest it is not possible for the loot to be assigned to anyone else in your party. Usually, the farther through the game you are the better the loot becomes. The chest loot is randomized for each player so that players may get items of different rarity. : With few exceptions, an explorable area ideally has five locked chests.(Tombs Of Primeval Kings contain 3 chests, so you might want to get 3 phantom keys before entering.) Locked chests will always spawn along with a monster group. Therefore it's not possible to find unguarded locked chests. However, sometimes a chest will be associated with a monster group that has yet to spawn (i.e. a hidden pop-up group like Oni) at which case, approaching the chest will cause them to pop-up. In areas where there are groups that spawn as a result of taking quests or causing certain triggers (like Luxon groups in the Echovald Forest or Stygian groups in the Stygian Veil), the chest will not appear until the group has been triggered. Normal mode chest loot Loot in locked chests is usually similar to loot dropped by monsters in the explorable area. For example, Darkstone Chests in Ring of Fire area display these properties: * Chests in Ring of Fire (mission) and Abaddon's Mouth (mission) drop Mursaat related loot. * Chests in Hell's Precipice (mission) contain Titan related loot (i.e. Magmas Shield), but one spawned nearby Portal Wraiths contains Undead related loot like Sephis Axe. * when Final Blow quest is active chests spawned in Perdition Rock can drop White Mantle loot. Thus, when aiming for specific loot, look for chests that are in an explorable area with monsters that can drop the desired item. Locked Chests Locked Chests (chests marked only as the aforementioned) are found in both hard mode and Eye of the North areas, and only lockpicks can open them. The open chest dialog will show your chance of opening chest without breaking the lockpick. Hard mode Locked Chests generally contain much higher quality loot than you would otherwise find. Unlocked Chests In Pre-Searing, players will find lots of unlocked Hidden Stashes. But in Post-Searing, unlocked chests are uncommon. However, in the Ascalon region players will find piles of Wreckage that may contain some gold or goods. Unlocked chests are chests that do not require a key, and can be opened by anyone. However, the loot can be assigned to anyone in your party. In the Realms of the Gods, completing a quest will usually reveal a chest near the reward giver that is also an unlocked chest. These chests can also be found at the end of most dungeons in Eye of the North, after beating the dungeon's boss, however, they do not count towards the Treasure Hunter title for opening each one. Mission/Quest Chests Several quests include chests (e.g. the quest "The Royal Papers"). These are unlocked and reveal quest items when opened. List of unlocked chests Prophecies campaign * Chest - The Frost Gate (mission) which contains the Secret Siege Weapon Plans * Chest - Gates of Kryta (mission) which contains the Orrian Text * Chest - Deldrimor Bowl (during The Deserters quest an empty chest will appear) * Chest - The Breach (during Charr Reinforcements, four unlocked Chests with random Weapons can be found) * Chest - Sorrow's Furnace (during Kilroy Stonekin (quest), 3 chests with loot for the party) * Chest - Sorrow's Furnace (during Tasca's Reprise quest 5 chests will drop from monsters with the quest items required to complete this quest) Factions campaign * Chest - Monastery Overlook (this chest is unlocked by Instructor Ng at the start of a Canthan character's training, inside is the Starter weapon for that character's primary profession) * Spirit Keepers (sic) - Panjiang Peninsula (these chests appear during the Shackled Spirits quest, and contain Shackled Spirits) * Chest - Kinya Province (this chest contains the Ornate Box needed for the quest Lo Sha's Gift) * Old Chest - Wajjun Bazaar (this chest is there all the time, but is only opened during the quest Little Lost Bear) * Kanaxai's Chest - The Deep, spawns when Kanaxai is defeated. In normal mode it drops two Jadeite Shards and either one inscribable gold item or one of Kanaxai's unique items. In hard mode it drops four Jadeite Shards and two rare or unique items. * Urgoz's Chest - Urgoz's Warren, spawns when Urgoz is defeated. In normal mode it drops two Amber Chunks and either one inscribable gold item or one of Urgoz's unique items. In hard mode it drops four Amber Chunks and two rare or unique items. Nightfall campaign * Chest - Barbarous Shore, in the Corsair camp, contains a Preserved Red Iris Flower * Treasure Chest, Buried Treasure and "Do Not Touch!" - Locations of the Treasure are scattered throughout Elona. It is believed that they can all be opened by each character once every 30 days. * Stygian Chest - Stygian Veil, once you defeat the Dreadspawn Maw, contains 1-8 Stygian Gemstones for each party member1 * Titan Chest - The Foundry of Failed Creations, once you defeat The Fury, contains 1-8 Titan Gemstones for each party member1 * Torc'qua Chest - City of Torc'qua, once you defeat Lord Jadoth, contains 1-8 Margonite Gemstones for each party member1 * Tormented Chest - Ravenheart Gloom, once you defeat The Greater Darkness, contains 1-8 Torment Gemstones for each party member1 * Citadel Chest - The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx, once you defeat Mallyx the Unyielding. Contains one unique item per party member. :1 Stygian Chests, Titan Chests, Torc'qua Chests, Tormented Chests, and Citadel Chests work like locked chests except that they don't require a key. The number of anguish gemstones in normal mode is 1 for the first chest opened on a run, 2 for the second chest opened on a run, 3 for the third, and 4 for the fourth; twice the amount in hard mode. Eye of the North expansion * Chest of Kathandrax - Catacombs of Kathandrax end chest. * Hidesplitter's Chest - Rragar's Menagerie end chest. * Murakai's Chest - Cathedral of Flames end chest. * Prismatic Chest - Ooze Pit end chest. * Havok's Chest - Darkrime Delves end chest. * Chest of Burrows - Frostmaw's Burrows end chest which also contains a Lockpick for each party member. * Dragrimmar Chest - Sepulchre of Dragrimmar end chest. * Destroyer Chest - Raven's Point end chest. * Zoldark's Chest - Vloxen Excavations end chest. * Bogroot Chest - Bogroot Growths end chest. * Eldritch Chest - Bloodstone Caves end chest. * Fendi's Chest - Shards of Orr end chest. * Oola's Chest - Oola's Lab end chest. * Arachni's Spoils - Arachni's Haunt end chest. * Chest of the Slaver - end chest for defeating each of the first four bosses of Slavers' Exile. * Hierophant's Chest - Slavers' Exile end chest that appears after defeating Duncan the Black which also contains one Deldrimor Armor Remnant for each party member. * Irontoe's Chest - Fronis Irontoe's Lair end chest which contains ale. * Chest of Wintersdays Past - Secret Lair of the Snowmen end chest containing Wintersday items for each party member. * Mountain Heart Chest - Heart of the Shiverpeaks end chest. * Chest of the Brotherhood - In Glint's Challenge this appears after surviving the 6 waves of Destroyers. Always contains one Cloth of the Brotherhood and one Destroyer Core for each party member. Core * Chest - winning the Hall of Heroes in the Global Tournament will spawn a chest that drops high level loot. This chest drops Celestial Sigils, as well as certain rare weapon skins such as Crystalline Swords, Dwarven Axes, Runic Blades, Legendary Swords, and Stygian Reavers, and the rare Miniature Ghostly Hero. * Chest - The Fissure of Woe and The Underworld (chests will appear after completion of some quests). Purple Dwarven Axes and Crystalline Swords have been known to drop from these chests. *Chest of Woe - appears in The Fissure of Woe after all the quests have been completed. This chest drops several items for each player. *Underworld Chest - appears in The Underworld after all the quests have been completed. This chest drops several items for each player. Images |style="vertical-align:top"| |} |style="vertical-align:top"| |} Notes *Note that most locked chests in the Domain of Anguish, the Fissure of Woe, and the Underworld only appear after completing all the quests in the area. This is to prevent chest running. *Quests that cause new enemies to appear will often cause a chest that was not previously there to appear at the same location. *Each Eye of the North dungeon, with the exceptions of the following four dungeons, has one end chest which contains one item per player in normal mode and two per player in Hard Mode. *In Hard Mode, it is possible for one player to recieve the same green unique item from any given Eye of the North dungeon end chest as both of his or her item drops. **Slavers' Exile has one end chest for each of the five bosses, and the Hierophant's Chest that appears after defeating Duncan the Black also contains one Deldrimor Armor Remnant for each player. **The Chest of Wintersday Past at the end of the Secret Lair of the Snowmen contains two Wintersday related items in normal mode and four in hard mode. **Only Dwarven Ale and Aged Dwarven Ale can possibly drop from Irontoe's Chest in Fronis Irontoe's Lair: one in normal mode, two in hard mode. **The Chest of Burrows at the end of Frostmaw's Burrows will also drop a Lockpick for each player. Related articles *Treasure *Treasure Hunter *Key *Lockpick Category:Chests Category:Objects